


Kiss me stupid

by umiwomitai



Series: kiss me - the series [1]
Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rating is for swearing, Streamer AU, it's just fluff bc i have too many feels to share, streamer!hanbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiwomitai/pseuds/umiwomitai
Summary: Jaewon's boyfriend has been a video game streamer for a long time, and he was even before they got together. Jaewon isn't into live streaming or video games at all, so he's surprised when Hanbin asks him to stream with him.





	Kiss me stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I... don't know what this is. I wrote this in one day even though I haven't been able to finish anything lately, and this is totally self-indulging. I just have too many feels for both Jaewon and those two as a whole. I know this is my second OneBin oneshot involving kisses, but what can I say? I'm weak. Anyway. this is a little messy but hope you'll like it!
> 
> (english isn't my first language, please excuse any mistake / weird sentence)

“You’re sure?”

“Of course I am.”

Hanbin looks at him as if he’s just asked the dumbest question one could think about, but there’s a smile in his eyes so he doesn’t take it personally. The question was, after all, pretty stupid. He extends his hand to grab his phone on the coffee table in front of him and goes back to cuddling the cushion he has in his arms. Hanbin is still looking at him expectantly, eyebrows raised.

“So?”

“I’m not that good at games. Not as good as you.”

“It’s not the point, though.”

Jaewon frowns. Sometimes, this whole video game streamer thing confuses him. He’s  into games at a decent level, sure, and he plays with Hanbin when he has time to spare, but he’s never understood the need to watch _other people_ play games you could play yourself. Hanbin often argues that it is _not_ the point and that Jaewon just likes being a pain in the ass about things he doesn’t enjoy.

Well. Maybe. It doesn’t change the fact that he doesn’t understand why Hanbin’s fans want to see them play together so much. He likes to think he’s not a bad player, but he’s nowhere near as good as Hanbin, and he definitely doesn’t enjoy being made fun of by a bunch of unknown people who probably couldn’t play any better.

“What is it, then? I know I’m handsome but I doubt your viewers are this shallow,” he jokes smugly, watching Hanbin raise his eyebrows at him.

“Who knows? If you streamed while playing games terribly bad, I’d still watch just for your face.”

He rolls his eyes at the ceiling, ignoring Hanbin’s grin and the warmth in his own stomach. Hanbin’s smooth compliments always get to him but he doesn’t need to know this.

“That’s because you’re shallow.”

Jaewon shrugs, and goes back to scrolling through Naver to see what are the latest movies he could watch during his next day off. He doesn’t pay attention to Hanbin anymore, which apparently isn’t to his liking since he gets up to come lay between his legs on the couch.

“That’s because I love you.”

“Then your viewers won’t care,” he answers blankly, still looking at his phone.

“Oh come on, Jaewonie. Please?”

Hanbin starts looking at him with his puppy eyes, pouting in hopes to make him agree eventually, and Jaewon feels his determination wither away. He’s always been way too weak in front of Hanbin’s eyes. So he simply avoids looking at him, pretending to be very engrossed in the summary of the newest action movie (he is not, it really sounds shitty).

However, he startles when Hanbin slithers his hands under his shirt, face still looking as innocent as ever. His fingers are a little cold and rough, but he knows how to be soft enough to make Jaewon squirm and blush.

“That’s cheating.”

Hanbin shrugs, smiling at him in his usual innocent way while sliding his hands in places that have nothing to do with innocence.

“You’re the worst,” Jaewon whispers, eyes narrowing. He put away his phone, grabbing at Hanbin’s sides to pull him up a little.

“I’m the best, actually. You love me don’t you?” he asks candidly (what a _fake_ ) before kissing his cheeks softly.

Jaewon scoffs, not bothering to answer the obvious, and lets him kiss his face for a moment. It feels nice, warm, to be cuddling and kissing like this, but he doesn’t say it. He doesn’t want to please Hanbin too much or he’ll act even more like a brat.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“Only if you agree.”

Hanbin stopped kissing his neck immediately, straightening up on his arms to look him in the eyes. His face was more serious this time, and Jaewon can’t even laugh it off despite how stupid his old cartoon tee makes him look.

“ _You_ ’re a pain in the ass.”

“You wish.”

Jaewon makes a disgusted face at the pun, but ends up sighing and nodding. Hanbin’s grin grows even bigger and he wishes he could stay mad at him, but in front of his smile he never can. He grabs his neck to pull him down, fingers playing with the little hair on the back.

“Kiss me enough to make me forget how much I regret it, now.”

“Yes, sir.”

Hanbin dives in, letting his hands travel farther up his chest while kissing him deeply. Maybe Jaewon doesn’t really regret giving in yet again.

 

* * *

 

 

Maybe he lied, to be honest. Maybe he is actually a very bad player, but mostly, an angry one, which means that every little inconvenience makes him frustrated at both himself and the game. It also means that he wishes he could stop to wipe Hanbin’s smug grin off his face, but since he’s agreed to stream with him for once, he can’t do anything not “broadcast appropriate”. Apparently, hitting your boyfriend in the face with your elbow isn’t appropriate.

“What the fuck?”

“Stop swearing so much.”

“That’s fucking easy for you, you don’t die every two seconds,” Jaewon mumbled with a frown, fingers aggressively hitting the buttons to try and stay alive.

Hanbin is sitting next to him on the other desk chair, and even though he’s also playing, he is way more relaxed about and takes the time to look at him fondly or read the comments.

“Someone said you look cute when frowning.”

Jaewon scoffs, almost offended, while sitting a little closer to the screen. This is the tricky part where he always gets killed, but he’s determined to survive this time. He licks his lips quickly and, totally focused on the game, fails to notice how Hanbin stares at him while doing so.

“This is not cute, this is my frustrated face. I’m angry right now. This is _not_ cute, come on.”

He wants to argue more, but Hanbin starts laughing the moment the red “GAME OVER” appears on his screen and he has to find all his self control not to jump at his throat and strangle him. He is now 100% sure than Hanbin is taking advantage of the camera being on to mock him, because he would never have been so insufferable in any other setting.

He lets his head fall on the dest, hood covering his head, and moans about how he hates this game so much.

“And I hate you too.”

“I know. Oh, look!” Hanbin leans closer to him as he lifts his head a little, showing him a comment on the screen. “Someone’s giving you tips.”

“Wow, finally someone who understands my struggles.”

“Oh poor you,” Hanbin mocks, kissing him quickly on the top of his hair. “It’s soft.”

“It’s the new oil I bought. Now let’s try the tips.”

They keep playing like this for an hour and a half, Jaewon slowly but surely making his way through the game thanks to the viewers tips and Hanbin laughing his ass off at every single mistake, though he makes sure Jaewon doesn’t get angry at him by randomly giving him kisses everywhere on his face within his reach.

At some point, however, Jaewon gets hungry and his back is hurting, so he gets up to order some food and go to the toilets. Hanbin stays in front of the screen, more used to staying there for hours non-stop than he is. Once he goes back in the room, however, he stops a little to watch him.

He doesn’t really participate to any of Hanbin’s streams usually, first because he’s too busy to have the time for it, second because he’s a terrible player, and third because he is still not sure Hanbin wants to display their relationship this way. Sure, ever since they got together he’s been pretty open about it, and when they moved in together he bluntly admitted than he was changing his set because he’d be living with his boyfriend now. But there was a big difference between mentioning you have a boyfriend and actually sitting down in front of the camera to play games with him and be his usual clingy, attention-seeking self.

That was the main reason why he was so surprised when Hanbin said that the viewers had been asking about him ever since that one time he had appeared quickly. It wasn’t intentional, Hanbin had just happened to still be streaming when Jaewon had come back home after work. It was fine this time, but Jaewon wasn’t sure he was ready to face this all. He wasn’t really accustomed to live videos and he knew he would get awkward.

But after all, this was Hanbin. Hanbin knew how to make him feel comfortable enough, he knew how to act while filming, he knew how to be funny and more spontaneous. And Jaewon knew how to act around Hanbin, so this couldn’t be too different, right? Hanbin had looked so thrilled at the idea of playing with him.

_“Like, couple stuff! Isn’t that amazing?”_

But after giving in, he kept doubting. Even now, watching him answer the questions while waiting for the food, he still feels doubt. Maybe this isn’t a good idea. He’s suddenly afraid of the reaction of some viewer, of Hanbin being insulted, of his rates dropping. He doesn’t really understand how this all works in details, but he knows that bad reputation isn’t a good thing on social media.

But then, he starts paying attention to what Hanbin is _actually_ talking about, and he feels himself blush a little.

“Jaewonie was very shy about it, he’s not a good player and I’m pretty sure he thinks I’m ashamed of him. Everyone, let me tell you I’m not. He’s handsome, right? And he’s cute when he tries so hard to play correctly, it’s fun to watch him. Thank you all for welcoming him so well and giving me the opportunity to play with him like this.” Hanbin frowns a little, reading a few comments in a low voice before reading one out loud. “I’m not sure he’ll want to come another time. He’s busy with work so it’s hard to make our schedules match.” He reads another one, this time laughing out loud and extending his hand towards Jaewon. “Yeah, I noticed he was behind some time ago. Cute, right? Come here.”

Jaewon walks to him, a little embarrassed at being caught watching him from afar. Hanbin moves him in front of him and makes him sit between his legs. It’s not comfortable for either of them, but Jaewon sees how cute Hanbin looks on the screen so he doesn’t complain. His hands are settled on his stomach, playing with the pockets of his hoodie.

“They like you a lot. They think you’re funny, and that I’m an awful teacher.”

“That you are. He’s actually better off camera, but he likes to make fun of me.”

Hanbin laughs anyway, and rubs his face against Jaewon’s head, cuddling him a little more. Jaewon turns a little to him, trying really hard to hold back his blush and forget that thousands of people are actually currently watching them.

“Don’t they mind the PDA?”

“I don’t really care. It’s not like I get to do it every day.”

“Doesn’t change much.”

“It’s fine, babe,” and Jaewon instantly feels the blush creeping back up his cheeks because Hanbin only uses this pet name when it’s both of them and they’re feeling particularly soft and full of love. “Someone asked how we met, since I almost never leave the house.”

“Through a mutual friend. My previous roommate is friend with him, so he came over a few times, and now we’re here.”

“It’s actually a pretty funny story, but we’re not here for this.”

“Right,” Jaewon says suddenly, remembering the whole reason he’s here, sitting between Hanbin’s legs on his desk chair. “Want to play until the food arrives?”

“Alright.”

“Can we stay like this?”

“Sure,” Hanbin whispers as he grabs his controller, hugging Jaewon closer to him to make sure he doesn’t slip.

They do play like this until the food arrives, Jaewon’s feet propped on his own chair and head lazily rubbing on Hanbin’s. When they stop streaming, Jaewon sighs softly and goes back to the couch to lay his full body on it, groaning at the soreness of his butt. Hanbin comes back into the room with the brown paper bags and sets them on the table, moving Jaewon’s head to sit down and have him rest on his lap.

“You’re fine?”

“Hm, just a little sore.”

“The chairs aren’t really made for two.”

“But we made it work, right?”

Jaewon is aware of how it sounds like he’s not really talking about the chairs, and he hopes Hanbin catches the double meaning behind his words. He feels like he does when he bends towards him to kiss him fully, despite the awkward angle and his hands being full of the food containers. Jaewon kisses him back, once again, once more, and one last time before sitting straight and grabbing his own food.

Once they’re done eating, they don’t get up to clean the table and throw away the trash. They just lay there against each other, comforted by the warmth of their bodies and the blanket over their legs. When Hanbin pulls Jaewon closer to him, between his legs once again but in a more comfortable way than they were on the chair, Jaewon turns around to kiss him. He never gets tired of it because they don’t get to spend that much time together anyway. He likes how lazily Hanbin kissed him, how he smiles when he’s done, how soft his lips feel against his.

He likes how good it feels to be in love with him, how it wraps around him in a warm embrace that is somehow always there, how it makes falling asleep way less scary every morning, how it’s given him the confidence to be himself more often. It hasn’t changed his life, he did this himself, but Hanbin’s love, Hanbin’s comfort and Hanbin strength have been giving him the reassurance and support he’d always needed.

He feels all giddy and flustered at his own thoughts and decides to drown them in Hanbin’s lips, because it’s his only way of being so loud without not saying anyway.

Damn. He loves him so much. He loves him endlessly, he loves him stupid. He just loves him, and loves his kisses, and one day he’ll tell him so. But for now, kisses will be enough. They always are.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Yup. Well. Thanks for reading until the end. For info, I do not know what game they're playing, and I don't know much about streamers tbh since I don't have time to watch any. Hope it wasn't too obvious. See you soon, and until next time, take care!
> 
> [tumblr](https://umiwomitai.tumblr.com) [twt](https://twitter.com/_tildawn) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/umiwomitai)


End file.
